


Hunger and Thirst

by Candybara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candybara/pseuds/Candybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those nights were rare, but well worth the specialty of the scarcity. They were nights that felt like fantasies, nights of deep blue skies and glittering streetlights that reminded you of the imprints left by soft lips and fingertips. They were nights that felt like euphoria, nights swaddled with passion and filled to the brim with the same feverish intensity that always left you reeling through a satiated trance of gratification.</p>
<p>Those nights were exhilarating, but they had never yet managed to cross into the realm of carnality. You figured that was about to change, though, because Midorima felt like stars and lightning against your body, his touch sparking heat in your blood and leaving you breathless, your heart racing through dangerously high levels of desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger and Thirst

It came as a surprise to you when Midorima pried your fingers away from the zipper at the front of his pants and pinned your hands above your head, his lips brushing the rim of your ear as he lowered his voice through a harshly spoken order that made you want to whine in grudging protest and writhe anxiously against his grip.

“Don’t touch me and don’t touch yourself,” he husked, his tone rough around the edges but somehow still pleasantly dulcet under the flutter of silky desire. “I want to be the only one to feel you, nanodayo.”

You emitted a breathy whimper and let your eyelids fall shut around a pang of temptation as Midorima dropped his head to mouth at a patch of exposed skin along the sweep of your neck, humming a growl through satisfaction as he dragged his teeth over the tender throb of your flesh and sucked with the intent to leave a mark.

To call his behavior out of character would have been overkill, seeing as he had never been one to rush through foreplay regardless of how badly he wanted you, but when you found yourself trapped between his arms, body caging you in place against the cool surface of the wall, you had figured it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

Midorima had a bad habit of denying his own arousal, letting the weight of desire build up a needy pressure inside him until it all became too much to bear and he had no choice but to give in to the bittersweet tang of lust. He had always been a gentle lover, sometimes a little too gentle for your liking, but there was something in him that stirred whenever he reached his breaking point, something that made him throw caution to the wind and sneer at the usual restraint he had always tried so diligently to exercise.

_Those_ nights were rare, but well worth the specialty of the scarcity. They were nights that felt like fantasies, nights of deep blue skies and glittering streetlights that reminded you of the imprints left by soft lips and fingertips. They were nights that felt like euphoria, nights swaddled with passion and filled to the brim with the same feverish intensity that always left you reeling through a satiated trance of gratification.

_Those_ nights were exhilarating, but they had never yet managed to cross into the realm of carnality. You figured that was about to change, though, because Midorima felt like stars and lightning against your body, his touch sparking heat in your blood and leaving you breathless, your heart racing through dangerously high levels of desire.

There was a certain desperation in the way his hands were coiled a little bit too tightly around the join of your wrists, strips of athletic tape long since shed from the delicate curves of his fingers and abandoned carelessly on the floor next to your feet.

There was a tender warmth in the way his hips settled over the press of fabric, respectful in the way that he kept himself motionless despite clearly wanting to grind against the flat of your thigh, craving the drag of friction over the front of his length and the shudder of stimulation that always sent hot waves of bliss pulsing through his veins.

There was a flicker of hunger in his eyes, barely discernible behind the gleam of his glasses, but you could still make out the mesmerizing shimmer of certainty in his gaze and it made you want to melt in him, to drown in a sea of emerald flame and sink into the very depths of his essence.

His kisses were usually cold, dry and chaste like the stringency of his mannerisms, but somehow his mouth felt hot and passionate as he tilted his head down to mold his lips against the shape of your own, tongue slowly tracing the edges of your teeth before probing deeper to follow the arc of your palate.

You whimpered softly and rocked into his frame, rolling your hips against the press of his thigh in what felt like a futile attempt to find stimulation, shallow around the need for friction and warmth to satisfy the aching pulse between your legs. The flap of your underwear was already wet to the point of discomfort, and your frustration spilled over in the form of an impatient groan when you felt Midorima pull his knee back just far enough to keep you from grinding against him.

“Patience,” he murmured against the shape of your lips, his breath ghosting a prickle over the surface of your flesh and making you shiver through a cold wave of anticipation. "If you want to feel good, you’ll do exactly as I say.”

His eyes were darkened around deep shades of green that seemed almost arcane in their lechery, but his stare was compassionate in the way he trained his gaze on the contours of your face, waiting for any hint of doubt or fear to make itself evident in your expression.

He seemed shocked when you smiled through a nod of assent, but you knew he believed you because your excitement was quickly becoming clear in the unstable beat of your heart and the rosy flush that dusted your cheeks, and your grin only grew wider when you felt him press a tender kiss to your forehead. You knew he was trusting you with his desires, compensating in advance for whatever side of him might come out in such an impulsive display of dominance, but the thought only thrilled you further into heated arousal.

“Turn around,” Midorima ordered, releasing his hold on your wrists and stepping back just enough to allow you sufficient room to move. Your mind was quick to obey, but your body was slow to respond, and you were sure you were blushing down to your toes as you cautiously spun to face the wall, pressing your palms flat against the cool surface of brittle paint before stilling and waiting for his next command.

You must have done something to surpass his expectations, though you had no idea what, because there was a soft titter that grazed the nape of your neck as Midorima ran his hands up the backs of your thighs, his fingers dragging chills and lust in the wake of his touch.

“Good girl,” he cooed, and you felt yourself shiver through anticipation as he hooked his thumbs around the waistband of your underwear, pulling the material slowly down over the bare expanse of your legs before letting the flimsy piece of fabric fall from his grasp and pool around your ankles.

You were trying to figure out when Midorima had managed to rid you of the rest of your clothes, or if you had even been wearing anything besides your undergarments when he had cornered you in the first place, but the thought was quickly becoming irrelevant in your mind because there was no longer even a shred of fabric left on your body. You felt almost painfully exposed as you stood before him, stripped down to your bare skin while wet kisses were being littered down the curve of your spine.

Your palms were sweating and bashfulness was beginning to creep into your veins like ivy, but Midorima was humming and moaning through contentment as his mouth trailed down over the swell of your ass, and you just about yelped through a gasp when you felt him drop to his knees to press his mouth against your slit, parting your thighs to make room for the slick heat of his tongue.

You trembled through a wave of fire and ice as your nipples brushed the wall in front of you, soft peaks stiffening over the rough drag of stimulation and tingling with the cold press of rigidity against your tender flesh. The sensations flooding your core were potent and dizzying and ambrosial around the caress of seraphic bliss, but there was something intoxicating in your blood that felt not unlike the kiss of white wine and rose petals. You were drunk on pleasure, high on lust, and it felt like utter torture when Midorima ripped his tongue away from your entrance, panting heavily through the glistening smear of moisture across his lips.

You whimpered and rocked your hips back against a puff of humidity from his breath, resisting the urge to steal a glance over your shoulder when you heard the sound of footsteps padding back and forth across the room. Still, you kept your palms pressed level to the wall and waited, and waited, and soon you felt a gentle nudge of warmth brush your ankle as Midorima shouldered his way between your legs, coiling an arm around your calf for stability as he let his body lay flat against the plush weave of carpet.

His glasses were gone, set carefully off to the side, you imagined, but the way he gazed up at you almost made you forget that you were probably no more than a blurry reflection in his vision. Even so, you could only think how appealing he looked in that moment.

There was the flawless curve of his eyelashes that fluttered over a wispy shadow cast against the pale flush in his cheeks. There was the swoop of viridescent locks that followed the slope of his forehead, curling gently at the tips and falling ever so gracefully around the line of his jaw. There was the delicate arc of his lips, smooth and slightly swollen under a gentle shade of pink that brought a charming hint of pastel to his creamy complexion. Everything about him took your breath away, leaving you in awe and at the mercy of his seductive captivation, and you quickly found yourself so mesmerized by his beauty that you almost failed to catch the low rumble of his voice as he hummed a murmur through his next request.

“Sit on my face, nanodayo.”

You blinked once, then twice, and then you felt your brain short-circuit. Your eyes widened around a shadow of astonishment and your cheeks blossomed into hot hues of carnelian embers, self-consciousness permeating through your skin like poison as the meaning of his words finally registered in your mind.

"Wh-wha… I……” You stammered awkwardly, feeling vaguely confused as to why you were reacting the way you were, but you were all too aware of the fact that disbelief was tightening around your vocal chords and you were having a hard time forming your tongue around the intricacies of speech. “A-are you sure?”

“D-don’t question my orders.” Midorima stuttered, shifting his gaze off to the side as though it pained him to look directly at you. He was wearing the beginnings of a shy blush and the superiority of his confidence seemed to be dissipating with each passing second, but it was clear what he wanted and you knew better than to keep him waiting.

You let out a deep breath that you had no recollection of holding and carefully sunk to your knees, dropping your hips over the tremble of your thighs and letting your palms drag heat down the side of the wall until you were seated merely centimeters above Midorima’s face.

You framed your lips around a sharp whine when you felt his tongue flick out to lap at your slit, but you quickly eased through a sigh of relief as the sensation began to slick heat and arousal over the glistening sheen of moisture seeping from your entrance. Midorima hummed pleasure around a groan that reverberated deep in your core and brought his hands up to settle around the middle of your waist, and it took all of your self-control to keep yourself from smothering him, from leaning your weight back onto your heels and grinding against his mouth like it was the last time he would ever taste you.

He worked you open on his tongue, licking and kissing and sucking at every inch of your slit he could reach, and it was all starting to feel like too much too soon. The whole exchange was wet and messy and deliciously satisfying, but your throat felt dry and arid over the flames of lust that flickered up from the base of your spine and danced across your skin. You were burning up, smoldering into a frantic mess of whimpers as Midorima buried his face in your folds and moaned, and you knew you were close because your legs were quaking through exertion and you could already feel the familiar pang of pleasure knotting in the pit of your stomach.

You wanted to pull away from the slick slide of his tongue, none too eager to let his frenzy die with the onset of your climax, but his grasp on your hips was firm and unforgiving, and you quickly found yourself shuddering through another wash of heat when you felt Midorima nip at the surface of your clit.

“Sh-Shin… Shintarou,” you gasped, your voice stretching high over a breathless whimper that quavered through need and desperation. “Y-you’re…”

Another piercing moan fell from your tongue before you could finish articulating, but Midorima must have understood what you meant because he issued a sound of complaint and reluctantly let you drag yourself away from his face, sighing disappointment around the slightest of pouts and licking the lubricious remains of your arousal from his lips.  
Your thighs burned around a twinge of strain as you pulled yourself upright into a kneel, straightening your back through graceful alignment until your body was pressed parallel to the wall.

Midorima slipped out from between your legs with ease and began pinching the buttons of his shirt open, fingers glossing over lustrous seams of satiny thread until he was finally able to shrug the open fall of fabric from his shoulders. Then came the soft clink of a silver buckle and the swift slide of leather through the tunnels created by carefully sewn belt loops, and you had to bite back the anticipation that was crawling up the back of your throat.

Your knees ached over the press of carpet against skin and you felt as though your palms had fused to the cool of the wall, but all you could think about was the tender throb of your clit and the sound of metal teeth parting around a zipper.

Midorima emitted a shaky sigh of relief as he shuffled out of the last of his clothing and guided his hips forward to rest against your own, stiffening through eager excitement as he propped the tip of his length between the slick heat of your folds.

Impatience pounded in his blood, but he refused to enter you immediately. Instead, he waited, and he waited because he wanted you to snap. He wanted to hear you yield to his authority and shamelessly beg for him to fuck you into the wall. He wanted to watch your hips sway through brazen need, to feel you grind against the head of his erection and coat his length with the physical manifestation of your desire. He wanted you to be the first one to give in to temptation.

It was simplistic, cliché even, because you knew he was waiting, and his behavior was not something you would ordinarily put up with. Under normal circumstances you would have tried to beat him at his own game, acted stubbornly through an unprecedented need to come out on top, but you were walking a dangerous line between desperation and sanity, so you took a deep breath, steeled yourself, and played the subordinate.

“Midorima-sama,” you lilted, pretending not to hear the whine that caught in his throat at the sound of an honorific being used with his name. “Please… fuck me. Fuck me _hard_.”

Midorima was already beginning to shudder through heated bliss, his eyes fogging under a misty daze of arousal that left him speechless and weak to your affections, and you had to smile around a glimmer of victory when you felt his hips inch forward almost hesitantly. You may have been the one to beg, but he was the one to break.

He sunk into your entrance with far too much care and not enough fervor, but it still felt like summer and paradise when you realized how easy it was for you to take him down to the base of his shaft. He stretched you to pleasured fullness and you sheathed him in slick warmth, and you thought it an exchange far too perfect to be real even though you were certain you could feel the heavy throb of his erection pulsing against your inner walls.

Midorima groaned deep in his throat and shifted his weight forward to place a kiss between your shoulder blades, and you let your mouth fall open around an anxious mewl when you felt him graze a spot inside you that made you shiver and clench around his length.

“G-god, you’re so wet…” He gasped, his bangs tickling the back of your neck as he bowed his head to meet the wings of humbled rapture. “So warm…”

You bit your lip and Midorima inhaled sharply before drawing his hips back and letting them snap forward again, his abdomen brushing the base of your spine with each firm thrust as he fell into a steady rhythm that built up through pleasure and raw need. His breaths were coming in harsh pants and his fingers were digging into the line of your waist hard enough to sting, and you could feel your palms beginning to slip down the side of the wall as he pounded into you with enough force to leave you winded and heaving for oxygen.

The sounds sneaking past his lips were feral and animalistic and magnificent, voice resonating low around a melodic chord of bliss that echoed deep in your chest and made your heart stutter through erratic palpitations of lust. He fucked you mercilessly, thrusting into you without a hint of restraint or moderation, and you loved every second of it.

You whined softly as Midorima shuddered through a sharp grunt and nipped at a patch of skin behind the rim of your ear, canting his hips to angle into you with rough determination. Heat was pooling in your core at an alarming rate and you were beginning to worry that he would outlast you by more than could possibly satisfy him, but soon you felt the contraction of his abdomen ripple against the curve of your spine and then he was trembling over a breathless moan, spilling his release in viscous ropes that seeped warmth around the stretch of your entrance and made your lips part around a gasp.

You could only whimper when you felt Midorima slip prematurely from your entrance, but his fingers were quick to find the throbbing pulse of your clit, working the tender flesh in firm circles that bordered on pained pleasure due to hypersensitivity. Soft lips trailed down the smooth expanse of your throat, a gentle caress bearing stark contrast to the blinding pressure that seared between your legs, and before long you felt the strings of climax stretch your spine into a rigid arc. 

You came in a blistering rush, hips quaking under the pull of gravity and lurching through hot spurts of euphoria that left you listless from exhaustion and dangling over the edge of somnolence. It made white noise ring in your ears and passion boil in your blood, and for a moment you almost felt like you were floating through nirvana as you rode out the final waves of your release.   
You just about crumpled against the wall when Midorima pulled his hand out from between your legs, sighing heavily through contented relaxation as tension uncoiled around the ache in your muscles. You were sure you had carpet burn, but truthfully you could barely feel anything at all. Your body felt numb, sated with the aftermath of your orgasm, but you noted the delicate trickle of Midorima’s fingers through your sweat-dampened hair and it made you smile sweetly over a flutter of delight.

“Are you okay?” His voice was thick with the overhang of a viridian afterglow, but concern was still highly prominent in the thrum of his tone, and you gave a short yet insistent nod before managing to form your lips around your response.

“Better than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at http://imagine-nsfw-basuke-things.tumblr.com/ for more sinful reader-insert adventures!


End file.
